


On the Outside, Slowly Looking In

by Grungey_Romantic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Again I will fight you over this paring fuck you, Allen is a dorky mom friend FIGHT ME, Also will fight you in general, I will fight you on half of the headcannons I put in this, M/M, slowly falling, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grungey_Romantic/pseuds/Grungey_Romantic
Summary: Luciano starts noticing Allen in passing outside of meetings. He's not sure if he really hates him, or just hates his facade.(Based on my headcannons and "An Oddly Romantic Aesthetic")





	On the Outside, Slowly Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been studying in my free, but I'm a little shit and had nothing to work on so fuck that. Enjoy this little thingy

The first time Luciano noticed Allen out of a meeting was a bit startling. 

 

He had to take a subway to get back to where he was staying after a meeting. He hadn't noticed Allen until half way through. He barely realized that it was someone he knew. 

 

Allen was hunched over an old, beat up composition notebook, writing slowly. He recognized the way he was writing- the same way he wrote when he was trying to make his handwriting legible, and driving everyone mad as he did it. He was more focused than he had seen him before, chewing on his thumbnail as he stared down the page. His bag from the meeting was sitting next to him. The old brown messenger bag he always used. Except the drumsticks sticking out of it were more noticeable. Had they always been there? He was quiet, too. Strange for him. Luciano had barely noticed he was been staring until they reached his stop, and he had to force himself to look away. 

The image was burned in his mind for weeks. 

 

* * *

 

The second time was an entirely different place, with a slightly different outcome. 

 

It was the day before a meeting, at a park. Luciano was sitting there, doing some paper work, trying to get away from his brother. There was loud laughter from somewhere nearby. 

 

Allen was with friends, laughing as he was holding one- who looked to be the youngest, if her height was anything to go on- back from fighting a random guy, looking a bit tense. Lucioano found himself looking up at the confrontation, curious. Allen was never one to _stop_ a fight. He either started it, or finished it. 

 

"Libby, come on, let's just get out of here." He said, trying to pull the spitfire away. 

 

"No!" 

 

Allen sighed, looking up the larger man. "Libby, this probably won't go well for you..."

 

The man sneered. "Oh, holding back your slutty little daughter? I'd gladly take her." 

 

Even Luciano, with no context, was glaring, seeing as A) There was not way this girl was of age and B) That's just disgusting in general. And Allen? Snapped. 

 

The girl-Libby- was shoved behind him, and the guy was roughly pushed back. "Say that shit again, and boy, will you fucking regret it." He spoke with a deadly calm, staring the man down. 

 

The man barked out a laugh. "A scrawny little shit like you? Please!" 

 

Actually, come to notice... the jacket he usually wore wasn't there, draped over his friend's shoulders. And under it, he actually was... fairly scrawny. Had he never seen him without that jacket? His thoughts her disrupted by a shout. 

 

"You little shit!" 

 

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Allen shouting an apology over his shoulder as him and his friend ran from the man, who know had a bloody nose. 

 

He didn't think to mention it the next day. 

 

* * *

 

He other time he saw him, his patience was wearing thin. 

 

He saw how he acted outside of the meeting room. He was loud, still, but then he was focused, and softer, and more confident. He was almost motherly to his friends. He was a dork. He rambled on about space and musicals and his favorite bands. 

He was  _real._

 

So really, what cause the change? 

 

The last time he ran into him after a meeting was the first time they were alone. 

 

No strangers around. No Flavio bugging Luciano. None of Allen's friends.  Just Allen, sitting under some street art saying something about love- how fitting- holding a cup of coffee in between his  hands. His jacket was pulled tight around him, finger less gloves covering his hands in an attempt to keep off the chill. 

 

"Allen?" 

 

He looked up, red eyes blinking before he smirked. He could see the facade going up, and it was pissing him off. "Stop that." 

 

Allen's face fell, furrowing his eye brows. "Stop what? I ain't doing anything." 

 

Luciano snapped. "That stupid thing you do every time someone's around! I've see you outside! I'm not a fucking _idiot_!" 

 

Allen's face fell, looking worried. "You... did?" 

 

"Yes! Yes, I did! I saw you on the subway, writing in that fucking notebook you sneak out during meetings! I saw you with your friends! I saw you playing drums in some abandoned warehouse! Stop putting on the fucking mask!" He yelled, barely noticing his own rambling. Allen blinked. 

 

"You... actually noticed?" 

 

"Do I look blind?" 

 

"Why did you even care to remember?"   
  


"Because, this isn't real!" 

 

Allen bit his lip, looking down as Luciano started ranting again. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

Luciano stopped, mid sentence. "Excuse me?" 

 

Allen smiled softly. "For being the first to pay attention."


End file.
